After the Mission
by Sparkle0001
Summary: Just a short lemon with Natsu in it. No real plot to be honest. One-shot


**This is literally just smut. It's also the first time I've ever written smut so just a warning...**

 **Thanks for reading! xoxo Sparkles**

* * *

We threw open the door and let it bang against the wall. I still couldn't believe what was happening. One minute we were just walking through the park passing a bottle between us and the next thing I know we're at his place making out and making a mess. "N-Natsu the door…" I murmur against his ear causing him to shiver.

"Damnit," he growls as he releases me to go slam it shut again. As he turns the lock he throws his vest on the floor. "Come here," he commands with an authority I didn't know he had. I wasn't exactly in a place to defy him, already I could feel the heat between my legs. I walked over to him slowly which caused him to growl again and me to shiver. When I reached him I wasted no time in throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him again. He pinned me against the door and started leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses down my neck.

He tore through my shirt with his teeth and it fell to the floor like a forgotten rag. "I l-liked that sh-shirt," I stutter as he unhooks my bra.

"I'll buy you a new one," he purrs against my throat. Suddenly he grabs my legs and wraps them around his waist. "Right now I want to take you in every room of this house," his voice was husky and full of promise. I couldn't even respond before he was sucking on my left nipple, hard. I squirmed my hips against his to relieve some of the tension. He hummed which vibrated my breast and sent a pleasurable shiver down my spine.

"Please…" I beg. "The other one!" I gasp as he releases my left nipple and bites down on the right one. I buck my hips in response and he grinds his into me. I can feel his length against my thigh and I just knew my panties were history. I was so wet I could feel it dripping down my leg and his chest. "Natsu! I need you!" I scream as his tongue works itself around my hard peek. His chuckle was deep and dark as he stopped his ministrations and looked at me. It was such a heated look I swear I could have orgasmed just from it.

"What do you need, mhm?" he murmurs softly. In contrast his eyes burned with a lustful brilliance I could only buck my hips in response. "You know I can smell you right?" The way he said it made my eyes glaze over.

"Do you like it?" I ask with a smirk. His response was to suddenly stick his hand between my legs and palm my heat. "Ahhh!" I moan at the contact. My flesh was so hot that any contact at all would send me over the edge. "D-do it a-again," I demand. He mercifully listens to me and rubs me again. "M-more," I moan. Without a second though he tears through my panties and rubs my clit. " _Natsu_!" I scream in ecstasy.

"I love it when you scream my name," he says before clamping back down on my right nipple.

"Aughh! N-Natsu…Natsu," I say his name like a prayer. "Please…please I need—need you," I claw at his back. While he sucks hard on my nipple he inserts two fingers inside me. I arch my back off the door forcing more of my breast into his mouth and his fingers deeper inside me.

"Cum for me baby," he whispers as he pumps his fingers in and out at a fast pace. "I'm going to lick you clean," just the thought of his head between my legs gave me such a rush. "Yes, that's it baby cum for me, _now_." On his demand I fell right over that edge. A white hot bolt of pleasure shot through me and I blacked out for a minute. I knew there was no way I could walk so I grasped his weakly as he carried me into the kitchen.

"Why no-not the bedroom?" I ask weakly.

"People don't eat in the bedroom silly," he gave me one of his lopsided grins before throwing me onto the table. My skirt was still wrapped around my waist as he looked down at me. I could feel my juices still trickling down my legs as the coil of desire wound tight in my belly again. "Take it off. Slowly," he commanded as he leaned against the fridge. I tried to stand up on the table in my heels but I slipped. Before I could smack my head on the floor Natsu grabbed me around the waist. He laughed, "I didn't realize I fucked you that good with just my fingers," I snapped my head up to look at him. His hands roamed down my sides as I leaned into him.

"Natsu," I singsonged. "Watch me," I push his back against the fridge before stepping back up onto the table. As much as I liked my skirt I liked Natsu watch me taking it off and throwing it into some forgotten corner better. Now I was standing bare in nothing but my heels. "Sit down," I command. He throws his hands up in mock defeat before sitting down with a smirk. I shimmy around on the table while he watched. I felt him reach out to grab my ass, "No way mister," I muse darkly while slapping his hand away. "You can look, but no touching."

I jump down from the table and shove my chest right into his face. "Suck," I command and he obeyed. While he was sucking my left nipple again I sat down in his lap and ground our hips together. He was so big and all I could like about was him inside of me. I unwrapped his scarf as stood up, "No touching," I wink at him. I tie his hands behind his back before kneeling in front of him. There was a wet stain on the front of his pants but it was hard to tell who put it there.

I spread his legs apart and ran my hands up and down his thighs. He threw his head back with a pleasurable moan. "That's it baby," I coo. "I wanna hear how much you love it," I say as I move to pull down his pants. When they were on the floor along with his shoes I started drawing lazy patterns against his skin.

"P-please…" he begged through a moan.

"What do you want baby?" I purr. The pure rush of power I felt went straight to my cunt.

"I nee-need you to tou-touch me," he moans. Without further instruction I pull his underwear down and stare at his manhood. He was big. Precum was already dripping from the tip and I licked my lips in anticipation. "God that was so hot," he says. I run my finger over the slit and his hips buck in response. "Please," he begged. I smirk at him before taking him in my mouth. "Fuck—god…go harder!" So I suck harder as I take more of him into my mouth. The vein running up the back of his dick made him make wonderful sounds as I slide my tongue over it.

I grabbed his ball sack and started to massage them as I deep throated his dick. His feet wound around the backs of my knees and his toes dug into my flesh. I could feel myself getting wet again as I flicked my tongue across his tip and tasted him. "Sweet," I murmur as I blew cold air on him.

"Augh! I'm gonna—fucking hell!" Natsu's warning made me suck him all back into my mouth. I bobbed my head faster as his toes continued to dig into my skin. Suddenly he cries out, bucks his hips up, and cums in my mouth. I swallow most of it, but some was dripping down my chin when I stood up in front of him. Without warning he stands up and unties himself before throwing his scarf in the same place my skirt went. Then he pushed me onto the table and looked at me with his lust filled eyes. "Didn't I say I was going to lick you clean?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"I must have forgot," I giggled before his dragged me to the edge of the table. "Natsu!" He wasted no time in getting down on his knees and sticking his face into my folds. "Ah, ah, ah!" I pant as his licks and sucks. His tongue trailed down my right leg and back up to only go down my left leg and back up again.

"You smell amazing," he compliments causing me to blush. He licks up my slit and stops to suck on my clit, I scream his name. "You taste amazing, too." It really didn't take long for him to find a sweet spot of mine. He licked at it until I felt the coil wind too tight.

"N-Natsu I'm going—!"

"Cum for me baby. I wanna taste all of you," he blows cold air across my folds before plunging back in. He keeps hitting that sweet spot and this time when I scream that same bolt of pleasure shoots down my spine and I can hear him slurping. When I come off my high he is staring down at me again. I reach out my hand and his moves his face to meet it. I pull him down to me gently and kiss him. He has me on his lips just as I had him on mine. I shove my tongue into his mouth and he moans as we battle for dominance. We continue to kiss as he wraps my legs around him again and picks me up.

This time we go upstairs and into his bedroom. As we are making out Natsu grinds his dick into my mound causing me to arch into him. He moves his hands down to play with my nipples and I grab his ass and grind him harder into me. "Impatient are we?" he chuckles.

"I-I'm safe," I stutter as I blush crimson. "You don't have to worry."

He brushes my hair out of my face before planting soft, chaste kisses on my cheeks. "Are you sure?" I grab his manhood and line him up with my entrance.

"Please," I beg only once before his pushes himself into me. I gasp out in pleasure as he fills me up.

"F-fuck you're pussy is so tight," he hisses as he thrusts into me. I was so stunned by his intrusion I couldn't even move. He was so big and filled me up, it was such a wonderful feeling.

"N-Natsu," I whisper heatedly.

"Yeah?" he says as he pulls out of me and slams back in. I yelp and only then realize I haven't moved. I start to meet him thrust for thrust as he pounded into me.

"Keep talking like-like that," I gasp as my toes curl. He kisses me on the mouth briefly before continuing to assault my senses.

"Fucking Mavis have mercy," he cries out. "You're so fucking tight it feels like your pussy is gonna swallow my dick," he grunts as he goes faster. Suddenly without warning he cums inside of me. As his cum filled me up I gripped the sheets tight.

"Sh-shit," I mutter as he pulls out. I watched as he moved to stand up. "Where are you going?" I ask. My hand shoots out and grabs him by the arm.

"Don't worry baby," he purrs. "I'm not done with you yet. I just thought you'd want to wipe yourself off." I smiled and blushed at his thoughtfulness. But I was too impatient for that. I pulled him back down and straddled his hips.

"There's time enough for that later," I reply before kissing him. "Right now I want you inside of me," it felt like I was empty when he pulled out. With his cum in between our legs I started to gyrate my hips against his and kiss him down his neck. I sucked on his scar while I teased his nipples.

"Do that again," he breathes as I pinch his right nipple. I obey and he groans in satisfaction. I can feel my temperature rising as my body begged for release; I stuck my hand down to find that his dick was hard again. I wasted no time as I lined us up and I sat down all the way on him. I hissed out in pleasure at the new position and I could tell he loved it too. His face scrunched up and his hands flew to my hips. I started to bounce up and down on him while rubbing my clit.

My breast were bouncing wildly as I rode him faster. "Natsu I'm gonna cum!" I cry out as I orgasmed again. I felt my walls clench around his dick as we continued to thrust. His skin slapping against my skin got me hot real quick.

"Get on all fours," Natsu pulls me off and sets me down. I brace myself against the pillows as he trusts back into me. The squishing sound and the slapping sound were too much for me. I felt sore and spent, but still that coil of desire wound tight again as he pounded into me from behind.

"You have a fantastic ass," he says right before he slaps it. "Remind me to eat it soon," I blushed at his brazen comment. He leans over and starts playing with my nipples again leaving me to do most of the thrusting. "God you so tight. Fuck I love your pussy…" he trailed off. "I'm gonna cum again. Cum with me baby," he coos hotly into my ear. "Cum with me," he pants. As he leans back up and thrusts faster and harder I could feel my own peak being reached. "Don't leave me hanging," he says through clenched teeth.

"Oh..ah! Ah….mmmm Natsu," I purr his name. "Natsu, Natsu…Natsu!"

"That's it say my name. Let everyone know who makes you feel so good!" with a few final thrusts my walls clench and my orgasm rocks through my body causing me to face plant into the pillows as Natsu cums into me again. It was such a blissful feeling, full and hot. When he pulled out and stood up this time I didn't stop him. He returned quickly and wiped off my legs.

"You didn't have to do that," I murmur softly. I brushed my hairs through his hair and his stilled for a moment. His face was calm and relaxed as he enjoyed the sensation of my hand running through his hair.

When my arm became too heavy to hold up I placed my palm on his cheek. He kissed it and then my wrist, he continued to his way up to my shoulder were he kissed my new scar. "I should have been there," he says sadly. My heart broke over his words, I pull him up and kiss him softly on the lips. I take the towel from him and finish cleaning us both up before throwing it back into the bathroom.

He intertwines our legs together before pulling me in close. "Don't leave," he says.

"Okay," I respond happily before resting my head against his shoulder and nuzzling in close. He throws the blanket over us before kissing the top of my head.

"But for real I'm going to eat your ass out one of these days," he says so casually that for a moment I almost didn't understand.

"Oh, my god! Natsu!" I swat his shoulder while blushing. "You're such a pervert," I laugh as he tugs lightly on my hair to make me look at him.

"Only for you baby," he winks at me. I giggle before kissing him goodnight. We fell asleep content and satisfied.


End file.
